


Time after time

by captainjames



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Death, During Sacred Stones, Graphic Description of Corpses, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Murder, Pre-Sacred Stones, Violence, War, graphic description of violence, how do you tag, i cant tag death enough but theres descriptions of death and murder here, its valter so yeah, mentions of abuse, mentions of domestic violence, the only being he showed kindness to, uhhhhhhhhh ok, valter loves his wyvern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjames/pseuds/captainjames
Summary: The story of Valter and his wyvern.AKA what started out as a joke on FERP turned into me fleshing out Valter's life based on headcanons and how he grew up with his wyvern.





	Time after time

**Author's Note:**

> so i run @valter_txt on twitter as a part of the ferp and shitposting community on twitter. i started a joke on my account that valter's wyvern is named charlie, and it kinda stuck. now i grew fond of the idea that valter loves his wyvern, so i wrote a thing about it. events of valter's life before he was a general is based on my headcanons for him.

   He remembers it like it was yesterday; the day he found the egg. The day that led to the hatching of what would become his best friend throughout life. Growing up, Valter never really had any friends. He was more of a kid who’d be off doing his own thing. Quiet and unpredictable, the other children often viewed him as odd, and left him out of any activities. He didn’t mind, of course. He knew others out there would not enjoy his presence. But when he heard the soft cracking of the shell, and that rounded nostril poking its head out to take its first breath of the fresh air, he knew that would be a turning point in his life. From that day on, Charlie had been born into the world, his beloved wyvern and partner. Now, Valter knew there was something special from Charlie as soon as he saw him. Was it the color of his scales that matched his hair? Was it those two big, long fangs that protruded from the tops of his jaw? Or was it the fact that Charlie was a wyvern, a rare type of dragon? It could possibly be all of those options, but there’s no denying he grew close to the winged reptile throughout his years of growing up.

   As time went on, Valter eventually learned how to ride Charlie, steadying the saddle upon his back and shooting off with him through the sky. There was nothing else out there that compared to the pure joy of soaring through the atmosphere. Whenever his parents were being unfair or downright cruel to him (mostly his father, but his mother joined in at times to make things worse), Valter could just hop onto his wyvern’s back and take off, forgetting about all the tension and stress that stuck with him and just focusing on the beautiful view below him, and the wind blowing through his hair...

   “Are you ready boy?” he’d say with a smile, and watch Charlie’s eyes light up as he knew it was time to go for a ride.

  Entering his teenage years, Valter became interested in lances, and wished to train with them. That would give him something to do in his free time, be a relief of stress, as well as take him away from his home. Every once in a while, he’d feel the concerned nuzzle of Charlie’s nose against his neck, pointing out the purpling bruises on his neck and collarbones. The young man would just tell him it’s nothing, attempting to keep him distracted from his hectic home life taking a toll on him. Once his training began, Valter’s abilities with a lance heightened, allowing him to defend himself, as well as attack others if needed to be done. With his growing skill set, he applied his training to his riding, and brought Charlie along with him. From then on, he learned how to attack while riding a mounted animal, giving him the ability to do more damage than needed.

   In his early adult years, Valter finally departed from his home, leaving his parents behind as nothing but a memory, locked away in the back of his head. He inherited a nice home from a seller, giving him and Charlie a place to live as wyvern and master. He’d found a nice job to get them off their feet, and would come home, taking Charlie for a ride every day. Aside from the tremors that shook Magvel here and there, their lives were quite happy, and Valter couldn’t see it any other way.

   During the middle of his lance practice one day, he had been approached by Emperor Vigarde’s procession, saying that word of him and his skillset had gotten around, interesting him, and wished to perhaps appoint him as a general of Grado’s army. Flattered by this, he and Charlie packed up and made their way to Grado’s royal castle. Anxiety flowing through him, Valter put all that he could into his presentation for the Emperor, fighting miraculously against his rivals, and even injuring a few. Some say he had a look of pure bloodlust in his eyes as he fought; such passion and fury within him. The Emperor was indeed impressed, and appointed him as one of the founding members of the Imperial Three. There, he was to work alongside with Duessel and Glen, who had a younger brother in the army. He was invited to a feast, which celebrated his promotion and entrance into the army.

   Life in the military had shaped him greatly over time, making him more nimble and quick, learning to show no mercy to his enemies, and exposing him to respect. Respect for being a feared member of the army, and that he held a higher place than the average citizen. Sometimes he’d think that he deserved it, other times thinking it was just his ever-growing ego making him feel this way. Despite being busy with training and working with the other two generals, he always had time for Charlie. Valter still found time to take him for a ride, and even snuck out meat and other little snacks from his nights of dining in the royal palace. Charlie accepted them with happiness, munching on his treats, and feeling Valter’s hand run over his snout in affection.

   It was the day he acquired the lance that everyone, including Charlie, noticed him changing. In the middle of a battle, Valter’s lance snapped in half. Desperate to continue the fight, he’d grabbed the oddly shaped one that was in Duessel’s possession. From the moment he laid his hand upon the lance, Valter felt this sudden burst of energy flow through him. This feeling. This… rage. This need to see every one of his enemies on the battlefield surrounded by blood, and intestines spilling out from their stomachs. The young man had laughed darkly, hopping back onto Charlie’s saddle, and chasing after every single one on the opposing side. The tip of his lance slashed and sliced through so many chests, stabbing at widened pupils, and jabbing right through limbs, tearing them in half and leaving so many casualties behind. No one survived, and Valter left the scene; covered in blood, crimson liquid dripping from his hair, and his tongue darting out to catch remains that drizzled down his face. He’d never tasted anything like it.

   Charlie knew something had changed within his master. He became more violent, more cruel, seeking out violence whenever the option came up. He was not a force to be reckoned with. But… He was always kind to him. He always brought him treats, took him for rides, and scrubbed gently at his scales whenever it was time for him to bathe. He’d seen the development of eyebags beginning to grow underneath his eyes, making him look older than he was. Of course, Charlie was concerned, nuzzling him whenever they spent precious time together. But he supposed that it was just how he was. Perhaps he’d never seen this side of his master, because he never showed him. Perhaps something had awakened within him upon adjusting to this new life. The sudden lust for violence within Valter had ended up in his firing, the two forced to remove themselves from the castle.

   Life with Valter back at their old home had become more complicated. He’d brought the lance with him, and practice had become more violating. Long days of flying, nothing out to satisfy Valter’s need for the taste of blood, his want for murder. But in the end, he was always there to praise him for his hard work, knowing his wings would be sore. Sometimes he even curled up with him and slept near him in the stable. He’d gone back to his old job, but was fired from that for murdering his co-workers.

   Rumor had spread that the Emperor had died, but was brought back to life. He’d never know whether this was true or not, but the day had come where the Emperor’s procession approached him, allowing him his job as a general back. Something had changed in the Emperor from the last time they spoke. Instead of the once peaceful man he knew, Vigarde was seeking to start a war, invading Renais first. Valter was appointed as one of three new generals, alongside Caellach and Riev, seeing as his spot as an Imperial Three had been taken up during his leave. He felt bitter about this, but knowing he’d be back on the battlefield was good enough for him. Oh, the sweet smell of blood… It truly had been too long.

   The war soon kicked off with the siege of Castle Renais. While patrolling the area, he spotted the princess Eirika and knight Seth escaping, and attacked them, injuring the knight. However, he allowed to let them go, knowing it would be more enjoyable to chase them, and hunt them down. He traps the prince Ephraim and his knights, licking his lips as he commands Ephraim to grovel if his life is to be spared. Unfortunately, they broke free from his trap and escaped, leaving Valter infuriated. Charlie gives him a look, to which Valter pets the side of his head as he calms down, shushing him in motion that everything would be alright. He has Selena return to the castle, in odd events of Vigarde suspecting her of treason. In Carcino, he kills Glen, brother of Commander Cormag. In events of amusement, he drags the blonde’s corpse right up to his distraught brother, telling him the princess of Renais has murdered him in cold blood, chuckling as fury takes over the younger and he goes off to confront Eirika. In Jehanna, he and Caellach try to kill the royal siblings of Renais, but fail, enraging him once more. He jams his lance into the nearest soldier, ending their life in attempt to calm himself down. No one tries to stop him, since he knows no one would ever dare.

   He’d heard the saying before that sometimes people create their own villains. Valter never expected this to be applied to him, despite knowing of the things he’d done through his life. But it was Cormag that he supposed he had created. The younger learned the truth of his brother; how he had lied about Eirika murdering him, and how it was actually Valter who killed him. The wretched traitor had actually joined her and her band of brigands… Pathetic. He was now nothing but a filthy traitor, with no use to him anymore. So, they clashed in battle. Charlie swooping throughout the air, lance in his hand, Valter suspected that he’d only be ridding of one more replaceable maggot.

   The other’s lance had gone right through him. Piercing his stomach, Valter felt the jagged edge of the lance tear him apart from the inside, sliding out and causing his organs to begin weeping blood. He painfully coughed, unable to speak his last words as he fell from his placement upon Charlie’s saddle. His eyesight began to disappear in a fade of white, and with a sudden thud, his deceased corpse landed on the ground, blood spilling into the grass and staining the dirt. Crimson trickled down the side of his lips, eyes frozen open, and hair in complete tangles from being unkept due to the war.

   The aquamarine colored wyvern flew over to where his master laid, seeing the blood seeping out from underneath him. Seeing that his master had not moved from his spot, Charlie nudged him with the tip of his nose with a concerned snort, nudged him again after he didn’t move, then finally pushed him onto his back when there was still no response. The wyvern looked down at Valter, seeing his body stained with blood. His snout hovered over him, smelling him, and soon releasing a saddened cry upon realizing his master was dead. He continued to cry out, resting his head upon his owner, curling up surrounding his body and tucking his wings close to him in his state of mourning. He’d never be able to fly with him again. No more treats, no free time flying in the sky, no more baths… It was all gone.


End file.
